Guarded Hearts
by A Rose By Any Other
Summary: Elizabeth and the Gardiners journey to Derbyshire the previous summer, merely a week after the events at Ramsgate. When they call upon the great house of Pemberley, who should happen to return suddenly but the illustrious Mr. Darcy and his heart-broken sister. Cover art by Shannen Conlon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"And this," said Mrs Reynolds, "ladies and gentleman, is the dining-parlour." With a small hand gesture, the housekeeper, a respectable-looking, elderly woman, allowed Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner and their second-eldest niece, Elizabeth, to pass into the room. Like many of the other rooms of Pemberley they had already viewed, the dining-parlour was a large, well-proportioned room, handsomely fitted up.

Mrs. Reynolds began to recount, with great pride, the history of the room's furnishings, but Elizabeth, after slightly surveying it, went to a window to enjoy its prospect. The hill, crowned with wood, from which they had descended, receiving increased abruptness from the distance, was a beautiful object. Every disposition of the ground was good; and she looked on the whole scene – the river, the trees scattered on its banks, and the winding of the valley, as far as she could trace it - with delight.

"I have never seen a house so happily situated," Elizabeth thought with a smile and sigh of contentment. Feeling the necessity of returning her attention to her guide, Elizabeth turned to face the room, only to find herself alone. She suddenly felt quite disoriented by this discovery and, though she was aware of the action's futility, began searching the room for the members of her party.

"I suppose," Elizabeth said aloud, with a sharp exhale, hands on her hips, "I must resign myself to my fate." And with that, she set forth at a determined pace, as she was known to do, after her relatives. A good quarter of an hour was spent passing from room to room, decelerating her pace only long enough in each room to confirm the absence of people, and to admire the décor.

The wisdom of this plan, or perhaps, the lack of it, soon settled upon her and caused her to waver in her conviction, as she entered another beautifully and sensibly decorated, yet completely unfamiliar, room. She finally halted just a few steps into what appeared to be the morning room with its East facing windows, allowing a rather handsome prospect of an exquisite rose garden, bordered by trimmed hedges and climbing trellised archways.

During this pause in Elizabeth's search, she heard something quite peculiar, but by no means unwelcome. Softly on the rose-scented summer air that permeated the rooms of Pemberley, floated the distant yet distinct notes of a pianoforte; such a beautifully melancholy, pure sound, but more attractive still was the notion that there was a person inciting such music whom could help Elizabeth find her way.

Fitzwilliam Darcy stared out the window of his carriage, feeling a greater sense of relief, to perceive those beautiful woods, than he had ever previously experienced. _Home_ , he thought as he rested his head back and finally allowed himself to close his eyes. Sleep seemed to completely evade him recently, especially over the last three days spent travelling to Derbyshire from Kent. Stretched-out days filled with the insistent rocking of the carriage and hours of passing countryside which, due to the overcast weather, blurred into monotonous sameness; and transitioning into even longer restless nights, when dark fears stirred, haunted and consumed his thoughts and robbed him of sleep. If he had travelled by horse, he would be returned to his sanctuary in half the time and without the idleness forcing his mind to reflect on recent events. Ordinarily, Darcy would employ his time, and distract his thoughts, by reading a volume from his expansive library, or finding and admiring the beauty that manifests in the country; however, this was not an ordinary circumstance.

As the carriage descended the hill and crossed the bridge leading to Pemberley, Darcy finally felt just at ease enough to allow his mind to be still, at least for a moment. But alas, it was only a moment he was allowed as the sleeping form beside him stirred from her slumber and lifted her head from his shoulder. Darcy's eyes immediately darted open and searched his dear sister's face for any sign alluding to her present thoughts.

It was not difficult for him to see that his sister, Georgiana, was as troubled as he, though she tried her best to conceal it. She appeared a little too serene; and that smile, which once so often graced her features, was now not to be seen. But merely an hour ago, as her fatigue overwhelmed her composure, she rested her head on her brother's shoulder and silently wept. Never before had Mr. Darcy felt so powerless. He had failed her, and he was not going to let that happen again.

The carriage came to a halt before the front of Pemberley, and Darcy alighted the carriage and offered his hand to Georgiana as she dismounted. Georgiana vacantly accepted his hand and followed him up the stairs to the great house, without uttering a word or betraying her thoughts. This, it occurred to Darcy, was far more distressing than had she rushed up to the house and to her bedroom in a burst of tears.

"Welcome home, sir." Mr. Wilson, the Darcy family's loyal butler of twenty years, greeted the elder brother just inside the door. Mr. Wilson was a tall, formidable man, whose thick eyebrows frequently knitted together without any prerequisite of vexation, for that was what they were wont to do. Despite his intimidating appearance, Mr. Wilson had a warm, kind manner, which made him well respected and appreciated by his master.

"Thank you, Wilson," Darcy replied, trying his utmost to restrain himself from expressing his concern and fatigue in his tone and across his features. Mr. Wilson noted his master's distraction, but attributed it to the long journey from Kent.

"Ah, Miss Darcy!" Wilson's features softened, as he perceived the young woman's presence. "Welcome home, indeed." Georgiana nodded in thanks, before retreating to the music room, where she hoped to find solace. Her hurried departure, did not go unnoticed by the two men as they silently starred after her, lost in their own thoughts.

"Please," said Mr. Darcy, interrupting their ruminations, "inform Mrs. Reynolds that we are just arrived from Kent and will require some refreshments, which we will take in the music room." Darcy turned to follow after his sister.

"Mrs. Reynolds is engaged at present, sir." Wilson replied, causing Darcy to turn back towards the butler in curiosity. With a look, Darcy instructed Wilson to continue, who obliged, "Not half an hour ago, two ladies and a gentleman called upon the house, with assurance that none of the family were currently in residence, to humbly receive a tour. Mrs. Reynolds is, at this moment, accommodating that request." Darcy closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation.

"Wilson," Darcy began, in a measured tone. "I do not doubt your astuteness, especially in regards to myself and my sister. I am certain you noticed Georgiana's affected manner just now. It is of the utmost importance that she be allowed privacy, and therefore, would you please inform Mrs. Reynolds that we will not be receiving guests until I say otherwise."

"Very good, sir." Wilson answered, attempting to suppress the surprise in his voice. As Darcy headed towards his study, Wilson could not help but think, in all his years of service to the Darcy family, though aware of the young Mr. Darcy's preferment of small, intimate gatherings over the loud, exuberant balls offered by London Society, Wilson had never known him to be so inhospitable. "There must be some purpose for this," thought he, and as the image of a very changed Georgiana entered his mind and reinforced his thoughts, he set to the task of seeking out Mrs. Reynolds. A moment later, the empty entrance hall echoed with the haunting notes of Beethoven's fourteenth sonata.

It didn't take Elizabeth long to navigate through the house to the room producing the music; however, as she slowly crossed the drawing room towards the ajar doors of, what she assumed was, the music room, she became apprehensive. Timorously, she moved to peer through the crack in the door. The performer, a young woman, sat at an impressive instrument situated before the room's only windows, which occupied most of the wall. The dull, white light from the cloud-concealed sun poured softly onto the performer, illuminating her blonde curls and formed figure, and casting elegant shadows on her face.

Elizabeth, with quiet, deliberate movements, so as not to disturb the performer, opened one of the doors and entered the room; she could now see the woman's face. Her cerulean eyes were fixed upon some intangible mark in the distance, and held such deep expression of sadness and loss, as to render the features of her face, though she could not be older than sixteen, mature and worldly-wise. Elizabeth perceived the performer's grief translating through the music and, despite being ignorant of its genesis, she felt as though she was intimately acquainted with it, that the young woman behind the piano had confided in Elizabeth herself, and it broke her heart.

As the last chord resonated, Elizabeth, so moved by the performance, instinctively began applauding. The abrupt sound broke the performer's trance and, with a gasp, she jumped up from the piano stool, staring wildly at Elizabeth in trepidation.

"Forgive me," Elizabeth hurriedly spoke, "I did not mean to startle you." Perceiving just how startled the poor creature was, Elizabeth proceeded gently with caution, as one does when approaching a frightened mare. "I had just been silently admiring you play, and indeed, it was such a marvellous performance that, I confess, made me forget myself for a moment." At this, the young woman calmed slightly and elegantly blushed. "I believe it would be most impertinent for me to continue without introducing myself. Miss Elizabeth Bennet, at your service." Elizabeth curtsied respectfully to the young woman, who responded in kind.

"Miss Georgiana Darcy," the performer replied in a soft, shy voice and, for the first time in three days, smiled. It was a small smile, but it was sweet, innocent, and full of warmth, and it seemed, to Elizabeth, to gradually transform her demeanour until she was almost completely at ease. "It is a pleasure, Miss Bennet."

"The pleasure is mine, Miss Darcy." Perceiving the change in Miss Darcy's countenance caused the same effect in Elizabeth herself, and thus, she continued with more confidence. "Your home is very beautiful. I daresay if I lived here I should never wish to leave."

"I agree entirely!" Miss Darcy replied with a charming, quiet enthusiasm. But then, suddenly, and without warning, the joy and lightness of spirit that Miss Darcy had just exhibited evaporated, and in their place came a shadow of shame and distress that weighed heavily on her mind and features. Once again, her gaze became fixated on some incorporeal, faraway point, yet communicated a profound sadness to Elizabeth, who immediately felt a swell of compassion within her.

"Miss Darcy," said she, softly, hoping to rouse Miss Darcy from her daze of despair, "I know I am a stranger, and therefore, I am not acquainted with whatever is troubling you, nor do I wish to be if you yourself do not want it; but please, do not let it burden you. It is clear that there are many people here who care about you and wish you well." Georgiana casted down her haunted eyes as they clouded with tears. Anxious to soothe her, Elizabeth continued, "Mrs Reynolds, for one, thinks very highly of you. Indeed, she told me so herself."

Georgiana timidly met Elizabeth's gaze and, with a small, curious voice, inquired, "What did she say?"

Elizabeth, with a slight impish grin, answered by impersonating the lady in question, "Why, she is the handsomest young lady that ever was seen; and so accomplished! - She plays and sings all day long."

By the good-humoured impression and compliments, Miss Darcy was quite diverted, and she could not help but laugh with her new friend, for that is what Elizabeth had just become. Together they sat on a sofa halfway through the room, and talked and laughed of families and avocations; the cause of the younger lady's distress, for the time being, quite forgotten.

At the same moment as this discussion was occurring, a familiar knock came on the dark oak door to Darcy's study. "Come in, Wilson." The master of Pemberley called from behind his desk, engrossed in a piece of correspondence from a friend.

Wilson opened the door and strode a few paces in, with all the appearance of pride and duty as the role of Butler in the grand Pemberley House befitted. However, as he addressed the master, Wilson felt a twinge of apprehension towards the news he was to relay, or more, the effect it would have on the recipient. "I have located Mrs. Reynolds," said he, "and informed her of your instruction, sir".

"Very good, Wilson," replied Mr. Darcy, without looking up from his letter; however, when Wilson lingered uncertainly where he stood, Darcy met his gaze. "Was there something else, Wilson?"

"No, sir." Wilson stated and turned to leave, but, after a moment, reconsidered. "That is to say, yes, sir."

Darcy placed his letter on the desk and leaned back in his chair, with his hands clasped on his abdomen. "What is troubling you, Wilson?"

"Thank you, sir, nothing is troubling me." Wilson answered, "However, I was made slightly… concerned upon relaying your message to Mrs. Reynolds. When I found her, she was with the party touring the house; only, one of the group, a Miss Elizabeth Bennet, has disappeared."

Mr. Darcy rose swiftly from his chair, his countenance immediately transformed into one of vigilance and indignation. "Disappeared?" Mr. Darcy inquired, almost to himself, as he was soon preoccupied by his racing thoughts. After several moments had passed in distracted silence, he crossed the room toward the door in long strides. "I shall join my sister in the music room. Please come and inform me when the entire party has left."

No sooner had Darcy concluded his direction to the butler than he had quitted the room, and moved quite determinedly through the Entrance Hall.

Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Disappeared. "What woman is this," thought Mr. Darcy, "who goes missing as an uninvited guest in a stranger's home? Such foolishness and carelessness of behaviour is, by nature, intolerable and abhorrent." Although Mr. Darcy was aware his was a juvenile overreaction to this information, he found himself unable to abstain from it, as it was founded on his sense of responsibility to protect his dear younger sister, especially after so recently failing her in that.

He suddenly halted as an unsavoury image claimed his mind. It was a face; a familiar face, one which Darcy had been certain he would never see again. That was, until the events of Ramsgate but a week ago. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, dispelling those thoughts from his mind for the present. Composing himself, and straightening his posture that had, without his knowledge, slouched in defeat from his ruminations, he resumed his journey to his sister with fixed determination. As he approached the open doors to the music room, he heard a sound so unexpected that he froze for a moment before racing into the room.

"Miss Bennet," cried Georgiana in the midst of her laughter, which had alarmed her brother. Darcy stood completely still, astonished by his sister transformed before him. It was then, that his attention shifted to the other occupant of the room, and his posture stiffened.

 _Elizabeth Bennet._


	2. Chapter 2

Hi! Thank you for all the kind and encouraging reviews! Publishing the first chapter was really to test the waters and see if hardcore P&P fans would enjoy it and if they had any feedback to give. I never imagined it would have such a positive reception, so thank you to all who followed, faved and reviewed! A few people were unsure about the ending, wondering if I was implying that Darcy and Elizabeth had previously met. In this variation, Elizabeth and Darcy meet for the first time in Pemberley, at the end of the first chapter. I can see how it might have been a bit confusing, given Darcy's reaction to seeing Elizabeth, but he had just been seething about her, this stranger who has chosen the worst possible moment to get lost in his home, when he reaches his sister, and as he does not recognise her nor does she look like servant, he assumes that the stranger is Elizabeth. I hope that has cleared up some confusion and we are all on the same page. If you have made it this far through my ramblings I admire you greatly, but I shall not detain you further from what you have come here to read. So here is Chapter 2 of Guarded Hearts, I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 2

"Brother!" Georgiana greeted her brother warmly when she noticed his presence, with that smile he had so dearly missed. The two ladies rose in salutation. Darcy soon captured the attention of Elizabeth, and she was quite drawn to him; his fine, tall person, handsome features, and noble mien conspired against her. _I like his appearance very much, indeed._ Elizabeth blushed at her musings and lowered her wandering eyes.

Darcy's thoughts, however, were far less agreeably engaged as he regarded the woman – the stranger – standing before him and beside his sister so recently heart-broken. The longer he looked at her, the more irate he became.

"May I introduce to you Miss Elizabeth Bennet?" Georgiana continued in good humour. "Miss Bennet, this is my brother, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

Darcy's scrutinising gaze fixed on Elizabeth fiercely as she curtsied, but just as she lifted her eyes to meet his, he quickly averted them with a curt nod. Not allowing his new acquaintance the opportunity of engaging him in conversation, Darcy abruptly turned away and, with long strides, crossed the room to a small table beside a settee upholstered with cream stripes. Upon the table was a small, silver bell, and Darcy rang it without ceremony.

Elizabeth's eyes widened at his rudeness. Never had she encountered such an unconcealed exhibition of effrontery. _And in front of his dear sister!_ At this thought, Elizabeth turned her attention to the lady to determine her feelings on this matter. It appeared to Elizabeth that Georgiana was undecided, and perhaps conflicted, about her brother's response, for she loved her brother and held him in high esteem, and thus she could not fathom an explanation for his sudden turn of countenance.

At length a footman entered the room. "James," Darcy said in a restrained voice, without looking directly at the boy, "would you please find Mrs. Reynolds and inform her that we have located Miss Bennet. We will meet her and the remainder of the party in the Entrance Hall. Then, have the carriage they arrived in sent for at the earliest convenience." James glanced sideways to the ladies and, perceiving their expressions, swiftly bowed and withdrew.

Darcy turned his expressionless face back to the other occupants of the room and his eyes, so full of scorn, anchored on Elizabeth who, feeling her courage rise at his attempt to intimidate her, stared back with a defiant nonchalance. Noting the futility of the exercise, Darcy returned his gaze to one of indifference.

"Georgiana," Darcy addressed his sister drily, but all the while looking at her acquaintance, "shall we escort Miss Bennet back to the Entrance Hall to meet her friends?" Darcy did not linger long enough to hear a response, leaving Elizabeth and Georgiana to follow behind him in silence as they navigated the relatively short walk to the house's entrance. Although the distance was not long, the time taken to traverse it seemed to be impossibly so, as Elizabeth watched the tense back of Mr. Darcy. Eventually, they arrived. They had hardly waited a minute in the Hall when Mrs. Reynolds and the Gardiners approached.

"Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana whispered urgently, "please allow me to apologise on behalf of my brother. He has had a great deal on his mind of late. I know he does not wish to show it, but I can see that it burdens him. Truly he is not himself!"

"Do not distress yourself, Miss Darcy." Elizabeth replied softly, "I was faintly disconcerted, but I assure you, I am not offended."

"Oh, thank you, Miss Elizabeth! I cannot tell you how relieved I am to hear that." Elizabeth smiled to see Georgiana relaxed once more.

"Ah, Lizzie!" Her uncle called, "You have been discovered at last! Shall we depart?" Elizabeth nodded smilingly to her relations, glad to be in familiar company again.

The Darcy siblings escorted the visitors outside, across the court yard and through a grand stone archway, on the other side of which awaited their carriage. While Mr. Gardiner assisted his wife into the carriage, Georgiana and Darcy stood a few paces behind.

"I do wish you had spoken to Miss Elizabeth," Georgiana quietly remarked, but loud enough for Elizabeth to overhear it and feel her ears burn with curiosity. "She has such lively and intelligent conversation, excellent manners, and a pretty face. I do believe Miss Bennet would make a fine match for you, Fitzwilliam." Such a statement after so short an acquaintance could hardly be interpreted as anything but an impish pronouncement between siblings, as that form of relation often has a propensity for these jokes. However, as Georgiana expressed it, there was sincerity in all her looks. Elizabeth's heart quickened and she lowered her eyes to the ground to conceal the roses blooming on her cheeks.

Darcy did not delay replying to his sister in a deliberate and guarded tone. "It takes an intolerably impertinent and careless kind of person to become lost in a stranger's home, and then to converse with its residents, with whom she is not formally acquainted. This account does not signify a presence of 'excellent manners', nor does it suggest intelligence enough for desirable conversation. And as for her face," he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said, "I suppose it is tolerable, but that is all I can say in her favour. In any case, I would not – do not – wish to have such a person in my circle of acquaintances, and neither, dear sister, should you."

Elizabeth, attempting to conceal her indignation, swiftly joined her aunt and uncle in the carriage. Her relief could hardly be expressed in words when the carriage pulled away from the great house and followed the road toward Lambton. How quickly her mood had transformed; from delight to embarrassment in mere moments, and by an arrogant and disagreeable man, no less! The notion was laughable, and if Elizabeth wasn't preoccupied by fears that her new friend would believe the opinion of her character so decidedly attested by this man, she may have been inclined to laugh.

"Brother!" Georgiana exclaimed, her brother glaring at the Gardiner's carriage as it crossed the bridge. "Miss Bennet has been very kind to me. When I was…" she cast her eyes down in embarrassment, "not feeling quite myself." She then assertively met his gaze, "Miss Bennet was anxious that I not be so. Indeed, she did ignore the rules of polite society, but she only did so to comfort me in my sorrow and see me well. You may perceive it as impertinence, and perhaps it was, but greater than that, it was… compassion. And if such behaviour is to be abhorred rather than admired, then I would prefer not to come out into society at all."

Georgiana, clearly finished with the discussion, turned and walked briskly back to the house and to her rooms, while Darcy remained staring after her slack-jawed, as he puzzled over what he could have possibly said to offend her.

Elizabeth departed from the place with no very cordial feelings towards him, and despite her natural inclination, as they travelled back to Lambton, dined, rested, breakfasted, and explored the town the following morning, she brooded over his words. However, when they had returned from their excursion through the town, she told the story over tea to her relations with great spirit; for she had a lively, playful disposition, which delighted in anything ridiculous.

"I cannot believe he would say such a thing!" laughed Mrs. Gardiner, "And so close to where you were standing!"

"And after you had consoled and befriended his sister, whom, according to the housekeeper, is very dear to him." Mr. Gardiner added, diverted by the tale.

"Ah, but perhaps that is the reason for his conduct," returned his wife. Her husband and niece silently encouraged her to continue, and she accommodated, "Well, if his sister does mean a great deal to him as we are lead to believe, then perhaps discovering her conversing with a stranger whom, as far as he could surmise, only has mercenary motivations for doing so, is it not comprehendible, and even expected, for him to be vigilant?"

Elizabeth conceded, albeit reluctantly, to her aunt's argument. "Pemberley is a very fine house, and definitely signifies a wealthy proprietor."

"Oh, yes!" agreed Mr. Gardiner. "Mrs. Reynolds informed us that Mr. Darcy is in receipt of ten thousand pounds a year; maybe even more. Quite the eligible bachelor, do you not think, my dear?" Mrs. Gardiner light-heartedly nodded her concurrence to her husband's teasing as she took another sip of tea.

"He is also handsome," said Elizabeth; "which a young man ought to be, if he possibly can. But he is at the same time haughty, reserved, and fastidious, and his manners, though well-bred, are not inviting. He is so proud!"

"One cannot wonder," Mrs. Gardiner countered, "that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favour, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Elizabeth, "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

At that moment, Bessy, a servant at the inn entered the room. Bessy was a simple, modest kind of girl, and though she was quite a small, young thing, she was amply proportioned with a sweet, friendly face. However, as she stood just inside the doorway to the parlour, she features were rendered rather urgent and breathless.

"Excuse me, sir and madams," said she, "A young lady and a gentleman are below to call upon you. The gentleman is Mr. Darcy." The name had an immediate affect on the room. Mr. Gardiner curiously looked to his wife, whom was all astonishment. They searched their niece's face for any explanation, but found her as perplexed as themselves.

"Fetch him directly, Bessy," Mr. Gardiner instructed, and she did not delay quitting the room to fulfil the charge. Setting his cup of tea aside, he rose to meet the guests. "Well, well, well, Lizzie! Perhaps you were too hasty in your disapprobation of this Darcy character."

Before Elizabeth could answer her uncle, or compose herself, Bessy announced timidly, "Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy."


	3. Chapter 3

Hi, everyone! This chapter has been a long time coming, so thank you for bearing with me as I worked through my writer's block. Thank you for all the kind and encouraging words you've sent me. It means a lot, and I read them all so keep them coming, especially if you have any suggestions or requests for the story. And now, what you have all been waiting for: Chapter 3!

* * *

Chapter 3

The grand siblings entered the parlour, and Elizabeth, so astonished by the call, could hardly form a single coherent thought, but rather a string of incomplete queries, rapidly churning in her mind into a muddled confusion, which lead to greater bewilderment at her own uncharacteristic discomposure and inchoate thoughts. But more astonished still was Elizabeth that she, in the course of these internal waves of amazement, managed to rise and curtsy to her guests without fumbling and betraying her turbulent mind.

"This will not do!" thought she, frustrated with herself. This was not to be of long duration, however, for she soon redirected the feeling onto he who had provoked it, which Elizabeth found to be an incredibly beneficial exercise for her own confidence, and thus, encouraged her to raise her gaze to Georgiana. Seeing her slightly uneasy and shy, Elizabeth offered her a reassuring smile, the affect of which was immediately expressed when Georgiana returned one gratefully and her shoulders relaxed. Darcy observed this silent exchange with equal parts curiosity and guardedness.

"Miss Darcy," Elizabeth began gently, and then shifted to her friend's brother with feigned sweetness, "Mr. Darcy. May I have the honour of introducing you to Mr. and Mrs. Edward Gardiner? Mr. Gardiner is my uncle."

Georgiana received the introduction with pleasure and graciously honoured her new acquaintances and, to everyone's surprise, though the action was perhaps too stiff to be deemed cordial, so did Darcy.

Mrs. Gardiner, keenly feeling the necessity of avoiding even greater uneasy tension and awkwardness, especially between the formidable young gentleman and her niece, warmly addressed the callers, "We were just partaking of some tea. Shall I call for more?"

Darcy opened his mouth to pronounce a refusal, but the moment he attempted to form it, his sister interjected: "We would be delighted to take tea with you." The sentence was delivered with what appeared to be sweetness, and indeed it was; even so, Darcy marked it as yet another proof of her growing boldness since the events of the previous day. The first was, of course, her firm conviction of Miss Bennet's good character and of her brother unfairly misjudging it. The second – which was encouraged by the first – was her conviction toward this outing; a decisive demonstration in itself, for Georgiana hardly possessed the spirit to rouse herself from their carriage to take refreshment and rest during their long journey home from Kent.

Darcy knew not how he should feel in that moment. Should he be thankful for his sister's rallying of spirits, even for this short interval? Or would it be better at this time for her to be solitary? He did not know, but one thing he could be certain of with every fibre of his being: by permitting this excursion he was leaving her vulnerable to greater pain and suffering, should these people use her ill. She could not bear that, and neither, Darcy realised, could he.

A shadow darkened Darcy's features as he mulled over this with a silent intensity, and Elizabeth wondered what thoughts inspired such an expression. Perhaps it had suddenly dawned on him that his fate for the next quarter hour was to sit in company making niceties and drinking tea with people so decidedly below his station. It took all the discipline Elizabeth possessed to refrain from scoffing and rolling her eyes at his apparent contempt.

Elizabeth and Darcy withdrew into their thoughts as Mrs. Gardiner, donning her role of hostess with confidence and grace from her years of experience and her natural aptitude, lead them into the room to be seated before leaving to organise a fresh tray of tea. Elizabeth resumed her place in the middle of the out-dated but comfortable settee, Georgiana took the space to Elizabeth's left, and Mr. Gardiner thought best of one of the two armchairs facing the settee. Darcy, too preoccupied by his thoughts, gave no mind to the seating arrangements and lowered himself into the remaining armchair across from his sister. Mrs. Gardiner soon returned, taking the available place beside her niece and across from her husband, and Bessy shortly followed carrying the tea tray. Elizabeth noted the uncommon promptness of the tea tray's arrival, crediting it to Mr. Darcy's presence; and she assented with a pert smile that such a man must have some use after all.

Refreshments were served and every one in the room felt the relief of having the employment of drinking tea to slow the ever-increasing awkwardness. Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner felt it more for their niece and the young Miss Darcy, rather than for themselves or the formidable gentleman, whose presence was too commanding and situation in life too grand to evoke any feelings of sympathy for an elongated silence, especially when it was that very presence which instigated the silence.

The moment Darcy acquiesced to his sister's request to call upon the party at the inn, he had unconsciously predetermined to be taciturn and morose; and on this point he did not disappoint himself. Nor did he disappoint Elizabeth's expectation on this, for she was certain he would be as disagreeable as he was on their first acquaintance the day before, and more still. Indeed, Elizabeth would have found this proud, silent display before her thoroughly amusing, had she not also felt the embarrassment and offence of him slighting her relations.

No one spoke. Elizabeth opened her mouth slightly to formulate some phrase of engaging conversation that would suspend the strained silence. However, a man's stern voice in her mind stopped her: "It takes an intolerably impertinent and careless kind of person to become lost in a stranger's home, and then to converse with its residents, with whom she is not formally acquainted. This account does not signify a presence of 'excellent manners', nor does it suggest intelligence enough for desirable conversation."

She recalled Mr. Darcy's words, and their sting, as clearly as if he had just uttered them. Could he have intended to speak those words to his sister so that she might hear them also? Elizabeth was certain that Georgiana would not wish to embarrass her by beginning a conversation about her, knowing that she could hear it, but would her brother? Elizabeth remembered the slight hush of his voice and turn of his face away from her, and she conceded that he must not have realised she could hear their conversation. Though this reflection improved her opinion of him but a little, it did nothing to alleviate the distress his opinion of her had effected.

Elizabeth slowly raised her eyes to Darcy and was met with the intensity of his stare as though he could read her thoughts, causing her cheeks to glow crimson with ignominy. In that moment she felt like a child being scolded. She could no longer bear the weight of his gaze, so she averted her eyes to Georgiana's shy face fixated on her cup and saucer, seemingly fascinated by its design.

With a pang of guilt for neglecting her guest, Elizabeth finally spoke with good humour, "We had just returned from exploring Lambton when you called." Georgiana enquired meekly after their enjoyment of the excursion, and Elizabeth smiled warmly, "We enjoyed it very much. In fact, I must now concur with my aunt that Lambton is the dearest place in the world."

Georgiana's face shone with delight, as she softly exclaimed, "I am so pleased! Have you been to Lambton before, Mrs. Gardiner?"

"Yes, I have." Mrs. Gardiner answered, "It is the place where I grew up, and consequently very close to my heart." Elizabeth and Mr. Gardiner looked on with pleasure, commenting every now and then, as the two women conversed amicably of their hometown, sharing memories and confiding their own favourite spots, until an atmosphere of ease filled the room, despite Darcy's silence, inscrutable expression and half-hearted listening.

"It is a great joy," sighed Mrs. Gardiner, "and relief to be back in the country, where we may enjoy the fresh air, picturesque landscapes and relaxed pace of village life. Though we are very fond of our home in town."

This new information captured the interest of Mr. Darcy and, Elizabeth noticed as he leaned in slightly, he suddenly appeared to be quite attentive to their exchanges.

"Where abouts in London do you live?" Georgiana asked, "If you do not mind my asking."

"Not at all." Mrs. Gardiner smiled, "We live on Gracechurch Street." Darcy winced. Fortunately, Darcy's reaction was too subtle to be noticed by the rest of the party; all but one, as Elizabeth had been studying him closely for the entirety of the exchange. She tilted her head and observed him through narrowed eyes as the others continued. "It is a very comfortable living, and is near enough a park to afford the children a place where they may pleasantly and safely spend time out-of-doors."

"Indeed," Mr. Gardiner agreed, "and it is not too far from my warehouses that I may dine with my family and have them send me off into the world of business every working morning." He grinned fondly at his wife, and she could not but return it sincerely. Georgiana looked on in that moment with equal parts curiosity and delight, for though she knew her own parents had a felicitous marriage, her mother died when Georgiana was too young to discern or remember it, and for the first time she caught a glimmer of what true affection resembles. That moment was not of long duration.

Darcy rose abruptly and crossed the room with long strides to the window. Elizabeth nearly jumped back startled when he suddenly moved, her wide, disbelieving eyes following his tense back, which now held the attention of the entire room. The Gardiners looked between him and themselves, unsure of what to say after such a display, and what caused it, while Georgiana wondered the very same things with increasing distress and timidity. Elizabeth, on the other hand, knew exactly the cause, and felt nothing but disgust for his contempt, and sympathy for his sister.

Georgiana broke the silence, with an almost inaudible voice, "I believe we have trespassed on your kindness long enough." With her eyes downcast she swiftly rose from her seat, causing the others in the room to do the same with concern. Darcy moved toward the door, and Elizabeth exchanged a look with her aunt and uncle as Georgiana followed him to the room's exit.

However, as they stood in the threshold of the parlour, Georgiana turned back to look at them. With a quietly bold voice, she asked, "We would be delighted if you dined with us the evening after next. If you are not otherwise engaged." Darcy's flaring eyes snapped to Georgiana, making it remarkably clear that it would not delight him, though Georgiana took no notice, only looking at the other surprised faces in wait of an answer.

"I'm afraid," Elizabeth finally spoke, "that we will be departing that morning."

"I see…" Georgiana responded with disappointment, unaware of her brother's silent sigh of relief. "Well, then you must dine with us tomorrow, if you are able."

"Indeed, we are." Elizabeth could hardly supress a smile at her determination. "So long as it is not an inconvenience."

"Not at all! Excellent. Until tomorrow." And with that, a much happier Georgiana Darcy curtsied and exited the room and Mr. Darcy, stunned still, bowed stiffly and stalked after her several moments later, leaving their soon-to-be dinner guests to wonder how such a remarkable turn of events could yield such a conclusion.

Darcy handed his sister into their carriage, and when he was seated opposite her, he gave her a stern, disapproving look. "Georgiana, I cannot allow you to issue invitations without first consulting me."

"I am sorry, Brother." Georgiana apologised sincerely. "But I could not allow our visit to end in such a way. I believe they may have been offended by your actions. Please promise me that when they dine with us tomorrow, you will be civil."

Darcy considered her, attempting to maintain his demeanour of uncompromising strictness, but her face, so innocent and hopeful as it was before her heart was broken at Ramsgate, soon crumbled his conviction. "I promise," he sighed. "That is, if you promise to confer with me before you distribute anymore dinner invitations." She beamed and leaped forward to hug him, simultaneously thanking him and promising most earnestly to never do so again.

They talked of other things as the carriage approached Pemberley, and when Darcy sat up alone in his study that night, he was resolved, if the mere prospect of this dinner filled his dear sister with such joy, to work his hardest so that it would not disappoint her.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, again! Thank you for all the favourites, follows and reviews. They were all so encouraging I could barely stop my fingers from tip-tapping on the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your expectations. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4

The Gardiners and Elizabeth were announced and admitted into the drawing room where Darcy and his sister rose and greeted them civilly and warmly respectively; and though there remained a coolness in his manner, Elizabeth allowed that it was greatly improved since the day prior. They exchanged the general niceties that one expects on such an occasion, and when dinner was called, not a quarter hour later, Mr. Darcy rose and offered his arm to Mrs. Gardiner to escort her into the dining room, leaving Mr. Gardiner to accompany the two young ladies, who accepted the charge graciously, murmuring witticisms to make them giggle and then playfully chiding them for such unladylike behaviour.

They entered the dining room and found their places: Darcy resided over the head of the table, Georgiana to his left, Elizabeth to his right, Mrs. Gardiner beside the first young lady, and Mr. Gardiner beside the second. The dinner began and conversation fluttered from one topic to another, until it settled upon meetings. Georgiana wondered aloud how Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, two people from very different parts of the country, could have possibly crossed paths, and the gentleman was more than happy to inform her.

"I was riding to Lambton on a matter of business, but when I reached Derbyshire, instead of following the roads, I decided, being an exceptionally clever man, to shorten my journey by cutting through a stretch of woods. However, as I was negotiating the path my horse threw a shoe, and when I had finally exited the woods I had no concept of where I was."

"Oh no!" Georgiana cried, "What did you do?"

"Well, I began walking in a single direction, certain that eventually I would reach civilization, or a coastline that I could then follow until I reached it. So I walked for above half an hour, when suddenly, in the distance, I spied a figure by a great tree. I drew closer and found a young lady, sat against the tree, reading her book: a scene of complete beauty and tranquillity. When she noticed my presence, she lifted her eyes from her book, and I said…"

"What did you say?" Georgiana asked, eyes wide with eager anticipation.

"That was it," interjected Mrs. Gardiner, "he didn't say anything!"

"I was completely at a loss for words," Mr. Gardiner continued, "so I did as any other self-respecting, charming young man would: I turned and retreated." The four of them, thoroughly diverted by the tale, erupted with laughter.

"Fortunately," Mrs. Gardiner concluded, "the business he had in Lambton was with my father, so when he had at last found the town, we were able to form a proper acquaintance."

"You are exceedingly lucky that it was merely a first impression, Uncle," said Elizabeth, eyes bright with mirth, "and therefore you could only improve upon closer acquaintance."

"You do not believe first impressions carry any weight, Miss Bennet?" asked Darcy, donning an inscrutable expression; though in his tone Elizabeth detected an inquiry regarding a particular first impression, rather than the subject matter in general.

"In establishing a feeling," said she, "a sense of their presence and character, to thereupon develop proper opinions and judgments, yes, I believe first impressions carry some weight. But I find that first impressions, Mr. Darcy, tend to reflect the intention of the person in question."

"Would you care to elaborate, Lizzie?" Mr. Gardiner prompted.

"Well, a man may, on the occasion of meeting people whom he would like to impress, easily charm them by portraying himself as a fine, amiable sort of person, with engaging manners and intelligent conversation. However, such a man, on further acquaintance, or perhaps upon the acquaintance of those he perceives as less worthy of impressing," she glanced at Darcy, "may prove to be quite a disappointment, even to those he tried so very hard to deceive. Therefore, it would be rather impolitic to not allow, in the making of acquaintances, for the deception of others, or even worse, ourselves."

"You have eloquently explained your own opinion that first impressions may be misleading in the instance when its results are positive," Darcy returned, his tone leaving no doubt of his intention for continuing this inquiry, "but how would you justify one when the results are not so agreeable?"

"Any number of things can dictate whether a good sort of person may make a bad first impression. They may have encountered some unfortunate circumstance, causing their thoughts to be otherwise engaged; or perhaps," Elizabeth looked pointedly at Darcy, "those receiving the introduction were determined to find fault, and thus would be impossible to please even in the best of circumstances." She paused, allowing a pert smile to disperse the intensity of her gaze and replace it with a playful spark. "So you see, Mr. Darcy, first impressions can only be relied upon as copiously as the weather."

The dinner proceeded and they spoke of other things, yet all the while Darcy found himself unable to contribute, though he had opinions and perspectives worthy to be spoke and heard; for the cause of his silence was not a lack conversation nor a refusal to participate, but rather a distracted mind, solely absorbed by the expressions, both in look and voice, of Miss Elizabeth Bennet. This exercise did not kindle any feelings of adoration, although he admired the liveliness of her mind he did not previously give credit to, nor did it rouse any of the antipathy he had previously felt; instead it left him bewildered. And his mind was employed thusly for quite some time until he was compelled, by duty and propriety, to return his thoughts to his other guests as they finished the last course.

Although it was but a small dinner party, and hardly a formal occasion, Mr. Darcy insisted that the men and women separate for an hour, as was the custom. Elizabeth and her aunt exchanged an unsure look as Darcy led Mr. Gardiner to his study, where he was assured of a remarkably comfortable leather armchair, an enviable collection of books, and a decanter of Pemberley's finest port: which of these incited Mr. Gardiner's enthusiastic grin, only the man himself could tell you.

During this time, the ladies retired to the music room to partake of tea and light conversation; and in both of these delights Elizabeth and Mrs. Gardiner found a great deal of pleasure; Georgiana, on the other hand, remained rather pensive for the greater part of the hour until, when there was a sufficient lull in the discussion of their recent literary employments, she asked uncertainly, "Miss Bennet, do you really believe those things you said about first impressions?"

Elizabeth considered the question for a moment before answering, "Perhaps I embellished a few of my pronouncements for impact," she gave them a mischievous look, then continued thoughtfully, "but I do believe that, in most cases, one cannot accurately paint a portrait of another's character after one meeting."

"You are quite right, Lizzie," Mrs. Gardiner added. "Indeed, it is possible to be acquainted with someone for many years and still not truly know them. A man can be introduced and form friendships under a certain guise and maintain it for as long as he likes or is able."

"Yes," Georgiana nodded slowly, talking more to herself than to the others, "and take advantage of that friendship to forward his own scheme of avariciousness and deceit." Georgiana turned back to her friend, earnestly searching her face for an answer, and Elizabeth could not doubt the presence of a familiar anguish she perceived in the former's features. "If such a man trespasses on the goodwill of his friends, is he entirely accountable for whatever consequence befalls, or does a portion of the blame belong to his friends, who were imperceptive of his intentions?"

Elizabeth, so taken aback by the question and the expression that accompanied it, had hardly the time to understand their significance when the gentlemen entered the room: the younger gentleman strode in with all the solemnity as he was wont to display, however, the countenance of the elder was unexpectedly well-pleased, and while Elizabeth occupied herself by wondering after the reason for Miss Darcy's demeanour, Mrs. Gardiner was left to wonder after her husband's. As the gentleman ensconced himself in the place beside his wife, she could only conclude that Pemberley's finest port must be especially fine. Contrarily, her niece did not get on at all in her attempt to decipher the melancholy musings of the younger lady, whom had, since the entrance of the men, recoiled, her face flushed with embarrassment.

Upon entering the room, Darcy's eyes immediately found his sister, a habit developed quite promptly after the death of their father when he made an oath to himself to be her custodian for as long as she needed him. Hence, what he read in her features disconcerted him greatly and, when his presence on the settee across from his sister was unsuccessful in drawing her attention from her hands folded in her lap, and without wishing to embarrass her further by directly asking her the cause of her troubles, he looked to Elizabeth for an explanation. He found her as concerned and confused as he, although, unlike Elizabeth, he could easily speculate what, or rather whom, had prompted Georgiana's sudden retreat.

In the interval that followed there was a most notable strain, one not dissimilar from that felt at tea the day before, only it was constituted more by apprehension than awkwardness, and it was for this reason Mr. Gardiner, with remarkable swiftness and composure, decided upon a topic to engage the entire room. He coughed into his hand, then turned to Darcy, "When we were given a tour of Pemberley, we were shown a set of striking miniatures: one of yourself and one of another young man. The steward's son, I believe?"

Georgiana's eyes darted up and she froze, her face pained and pallid. Darcy made to stand up, but Elizabeth, reminded of her first encounter with Georgiana, addressed her, "Miss Darcy, since the moment I first made your acquaintance, I have been quite desirous of hearing you play the pianoforte again. Would you honour us with your accomplished playing?" Georgiana stared at her for a moment, the distress dispelling from her features a little. Elizabeth rose and elegantly offered Georgiana her hand, and when she took it and was also on her feet, the former lead her to the instrument and began perusing the music books which lay upon it.

With a long exhale Darcy sat back, releasing the tension in his muscles. He studied Elizabeth curiously, trying to reconcile his original judgments of her with the many discoveries of her character he had made that evening, and even the day before. However, in every instance the comparison failed, leaving him uncertain of himself; for while he was confident, due to recent events, his sister lacked the shrewdness to distinguish genuineness from insincerity in the characters and motives of those she meets, he had never suspected that he himself could be so blind to what is true.

As Georgiana seated herself before the instrument with the piece she had chosen, Elizabeth stood beside her, so as not to obstruct the view of the performer for the other occupants of the room. Though the young lady's fingers hovered over the keys for a moment, no sooner had she produced the first note than she had filled the room with the beautifully poignant melody. She played as if nothing else in the world existed, and as everything outside the weaving of notes on the page faded into insignificance, all sorrow that was present on her face vanished.

Elizabeth lifted her eyes from the serene face of Georgiana to seek those which she felt upon herself, and she found those eyes, belonging to the very gentleman she had expected, bearing a dark expression. However, when Elizabeth met his fierce gaze, rather than retract it as he had done on the previous two occasions when they had met, he softened it and, to Elizabeth's surprise, offered her a small nod of gratitude. To this she could not but smile softly and incline her head in reply, before returning her attention back to the performer in good time to turn the page.

The song came to a close and as the final chord resounded, the audience erupted with applause and compliments. "That was marvellous, Miss Darcy!" exclaimed Elizabeth, "We must hear you play another."

Elizabeth moved to select another piece for the accomplished musician to play, but Georgiana's voice, as bold as one with a gentle disposition was able to command, halted the activity, "Oh no, Miss Bennet, we must hear you play now!"

So pleased was Elizabeth that Georgiana appeared more like herself, that she had neither the heart nor inclination to refuse her friend anything. Her performance was pleasing, though by no means capital. After a song or two, and before she could reply to the entreaties of several that she would sing again, Mrs. Gardiner requested the carriage be called for as the hour was getting late and they had quite a long journey ahead of them the following day. Moving from the instrument, Georgiana resumed the place beside Mrs. Gardiner and, upon sitting there, engaged the couple in conversation about music; on this topic, as with every other covered over dinner, the Gardiners conversed with gentility. Elizabeth smiled to herself as she lowered herself into the vacant seat beside Darcy and she listened most attentively to all that passed between them, and gloried in every expression, every sentence of her aunt and uncle, which marked their intelligence, their taste, or their good manners.

"Miss Bennet…" Darcy murmured. Elizabeth turned to him and was startled by his expression, looking intently into her eyes, as though he longed to say something of great import but knew not how.

"Yes, Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy breathed but a syllable when Wilson entered the room to announce that the carriage was prepared to return the guests to Lambton. They all stood to depart: Darcy offered his right arm to his sister and, when she had taken it, offered the other to Elizabeth, which she gingerly accepted. Together, and with Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner following closely behind, they journeyed to the Entrance Hall, across the courtyard and through the grand stone archway, as they had done two days before, but under very different circumstances. As Mr. Gardiner assisted his wife into the carriage, Georgiana abruptly turned to Elizabeth, seemingly unsure of the reception of her next words. "Miss Bennet, I wondered… that is I hoped, since you are to travel home tomorrow, if I might… write you?"

"Of course!" Elizabeth answered. "If you like, I shall write you when I return to Longbourn, and enclose the direction so you may reply."

"Oh, yes! I should like that very much, indeed!" Georgiana enthused.

"Excellent! Until then, Miss Darcy." With an elegant curtsy, Elizabeth said goodbye to her friend and turned to the carriage where Darcy stood patiently, his expression enigmatic. She searched his face for some glimmering of what he had wished to say, however, his extended hand compelled her to avert them, so she accepted his proffered hand and joined her aunt and uncle in the carriage.

Closing the carriage door, Darcy bowed finally. "Farewell, Mr. Gardiner, Mrs. Gardiner." He paused to look at her once more. "Farewell, Miss Bennet."

The carriage was silent for several minutes, as it pulled away from the house and slowly ascended the hill; for each of its passengers were so absorbed by their own introspections as to pay no heed to conversation, or the lack thereof. It was Elizabeth, with eyes bright with laughter as she looked out the window at the passing trees caressed by moonlight and soft shadows, who was to begin the dialogue concerning the subject of universal intrigue. "Mr. Darcy has much improved over the course of one day; one might even call him agreeable. Indeed, it is a most surprising, and possibly miraculous, transformation." She paused to look back at Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, and though it was too dim to perceive the mischievous grin on her face, it was undeniably present in her tone. "I am particularly astonished that such a man of so few words on previous occasions could maintain conversation with a near stranger for an entire hour! How did he manage it, Uncle?"

Mr. Gardiner smiled at his niece's teasing, and responded in kind, "Well, Lizzie, I am delighted to inform you that the aforementioned gentlemen managed it very well, indeed." He leaned in closer, an exaggerated sense of gravity in his countenance. "I must warn you, Lizzie, that the information I shall now impart will render you astonished, and not a little disappointed." Elizabeth gasped dramatically, but refrained from speaking so that he could continue. "After dinner we entered Mr. Darcy's study, he invited me to sit while he poured the port, and when we had, both of us, settled into a chair and held a glass of port, Mr. Darcy looked at me with grave solemnity and…"

"Yes?" urged Elizabeth impatiently.

"Apologised." The carriage was silent once more. Mr. Gardiner, having finished his tale, leaned back and relished in the dumbfounded speechlessness one word had induced.

"He assured me he would give no excuses for his behaviour, as doing so often tends to undermine, rather than strengthen, an apology. The only reason he gave was that he, and by consequence his sister, to whom he is more like a father, had quite recently been injured by someone he once thought well of and trusted. Of the particulars he did not feel at liberty to convey, a decision that I can easily understand and respect, only that it made him swear to himself to be more vigilant and guarded in selecting the company he and his sister keep. As a brother and father myself, I readily forgave him and that was that. We talked of fishing for the remainder of the hour, and he was everything amiable." Mr. Gardiner concluded his narrative here, leaving Elizabeth very thoughtful, although his wife could perceive that he was withholding part of it; later that night when they all retired to their rooms, she would ask him about it and he would answer "Well I did offer him forgiveness on behalf of myself and my beautiful wife," he kissed her hand, and she blushed with embarrassed delight, "but I informed him that I could not speak for Elizabeth. That he would have to beg for her mercy himself, for she is far too clever and stubborn to accept anything less."

Mrs. Gardiner's eyes widened at this account. "And how did he respond?"

"He smiled."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: You guys are awesome. That's all I wanted to say. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

My dear Georgiana,

I hope this letter finds you well, and not fatigued by the several days travel from Derbyshire to London. The walk you described which you are most looking forward to in the gardens of Darcy House sounds exquisite, and enough to satisfy the desire for enjoyment one inherently feels when staying in town; and so remarkably convenient and economic, for you need never leave your house.

Much has happened since my last letter to you, all concerning a fine estate and a gentleman who has, quite recently, decided to reside there; but I shall spare you from further suspense and employ my pen much better by relating to you all the details according to my own knowledge and observation; though, I warn you, you can hardly expect me to be completely serious about such a topic.

A little more than two weeks ago, but a day after I posted my letter to you, my mother received a call from Mrs. Long, the purpose of which was to convey some interesting news: that Netherfield, the aforementioned estate not three miles from Longbourn, had been let at last by a young man of large fortune from the north of England, and that he was to take possession of it by Michaelmas. My mother, whose greatest wish and purpose in life is to see her daughters married, brought the news directly to my father to insist he call upon the gentleman as soon as he arrives; my father answered saying, to mama's horror, he saw no occasion for such an exercise. As it happens, he was among the earliest of those who waited on Mr. Bingley; he informed me in private conference later that he had always intended to visit him, though to the last always assuring mama that he should not go. However, it was not until the evening after the call had taken place that my father told us, in a manner in keeping with his sharp wit, sarcastic humour, and above all his enjoyment of teasing my mother. Upon hearing this news, you can hardly doubt, we were all delighted in varying measures: Lydia and Kitty giggled with their common silliness, saying what a fine joke it would be were he to choose either of them; Mary made an appearance of indifference, though in her countenance I could detect a glimmer of hope; and all the while my mother was, quite audibly, in raptures. It was only Jane's small hopeful smile that moved me, and I dearly hope with her that, should he fall in love with her, as a few gentleman have done before him, he be worthy of her affections, and that, unlike the other gentlemen, he appreciates she has a great deal more to offer than her fine features.

Not all that my mother, however, with the assistance of my four sisters, and myself could ask on the subject was sufficient to draw from my father any satisfactory description of Mr. Bingley. We have attacked him in a number of ways: with barefaced questions, ingenious suppositions, and distant surmises; but he eluded the skill of us all, and we were at last obliged to accept the second-hand intelligence of our neighbour, Lady Lucas. I am pleased to inform you, dear Georgiana, that her report was highly favourable. According to her husband, Mr. Bingley is quite young, wonderfully handsome, extremely agreeable, and, to crown the whole, he means to be at the next assembly with a large party. Nothing could be more delightful! It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife; and as a fondness for dancing is a certain step towards falling in love, you can well imagine there are many young ladies entertaining very lively hopes of Mr. Bingley's heart.

Now we must all suffer the next two weeks for the assembly; how shall I bear it, Georgiana? I suppose I shall simply behave as other impatient young ladies do: flitter from task to task, and diversion to diversion, most unproductively until I have doubled my impatience, and added to it a frustration that will cause me to border on impertinence. Since this is to be my fate and, I fear, the fate of the entire neighbourhood, dear friend I beseech you, do not delay replying, as only a letter from you could offer me solace in times such as these. Perhaps you could also be so kind as to send with it another handsome, wealthy young man to dwell in Hertfordshire, for I find I would be able to endure the interlude far more agreeably if the conclusion resulted in the acquaintance of two such men. Until then I remain:

Yours affectionately,

Elizabeth

My dear Friend,

Your letter does find me fatigued, though not from the journey as you had supposed; rather my current feelings of exhaustion are consequence of a week of receiving calls, returning calls, and dinner parties. I do not mind the dinners, for those in attendance are in my brother's and my own intimate circle of family and friends, many of whom I have not seen for several months; but I am sorry to say the calls are not so agreeable. The majority who call are young ladies of the Ton claiming an acquaintance with me and, more especially, my brother. In almost every case these young ladies survey the morning room upon entering it, no doubt with the hope of seeing my brother; and then when they do not find him, and after they have masked their disappointment – some better than others – they sit, take tea and proceed to fill the quarter hour with enquires, abortively subtle, after that very gentleman whom they long to see. After the fourth such call, and as I awaited the fifth, I asked myself how you would feel regarding these calls, and I determined that you would perceive them as opportunities to enjoy yourself, while still being polite, of course. I doubt you will disapprove of my little project when I tell you that I have taken to embroidering a flower for every said caller I receive as a little joke for myself, and now you. I have quite a large bouquet thus far, and when my brother marries, I shall make it a cushion and bestow it on him and his bride as a wedding gift, to celebrate the end of his bachelorhood, and additionally such calls.

It has been raining relentlessly for the past three days, and I admit I feel quite relieved by it, as the quietude it presents, by keeping all those who would call at home, is wonderful, and affords me the opportunity to finally pen the reply you keenly anticipate.

I was quite diverted by your letter, and confess I read through your narrative three or four times during breakfast, which inspired such increasing giggling as to cause my brother to look up inquisitively from his own correspondence. What an interesting development! I hope Mr. Bingley fulfils your expectations; and though I know your dramatic writing style was in jest, I imagine there is some truth to your impatience and 'suffering' in anticipation for the ball; for while the other young ladies are eagerly awaiting an acquaintance, and possibly a dance, with the gentleman, I am quite certain you are more greatly looking forward to the reaction his entrance will induce.

As to this other gentleman, I shall see what I can do. However, I can make no promises of him being entirely similar to Mr. Bingley, though he may exceed even Mr. Bingley in some of the qualities you listed. In any case, I am certain the approaching assembly will bring an evening of many surprises.

Yours affectionately,

Georgiana

"Lizzie!" The shrill cry of Mrs. Bennet echoed through the entrance hall, up the staircase, around a corner to the family bedrooms and though the crevices of Elizabeth's bedroom door, where within she was reading her friend's latest piece of correspondence. "Come, come, girl, or you shall make us all late!"

Elizabeth, smiling to herself, put the letter aside and quickly moved to the staircase; when her mother spied Elizabeth descending the stairs, she frantically ran to meet her at the its base, exclaiming, "Ah, here she is at last! What kept you so long? When I looked in on you but a half hour ago you were fully dressed!"

"Sorry, mama," Elizabeth replied with her sweet laughing voice, "I was reading the letter from my friend I received but this morning. With all the preparations for tonight I scarcely had a moment to read it until just now."

"I do not see why you insist upon writing that girl from Derbyshire when you have friends and family enough in Meryton. Oh, it is of no matter now!" Mrs. Bennet had every intention of withdrawing from the house to the carriage in that moment; unfortunately her husband had poorly chosen that particular moment to emerge from his study in his powdering-gown.

"And your father is determined that he shall not go and introduce his daughters to Mr. Bingley. Well, my only comfort is that should you not make Mr. Bingley's acquaintance and die old maids, your father will know it was consequence of his quiet evening spent in his study!"

"Oh dear!" said he, most determinedly facetious. "If I had known such employment of my time would result in all my daughters growing into spinsters, I should have given up all aspirations of them marrying many years ago. And since I have accumulated a multitude of such evenings, it seems to me to be a hopeless business."

At this, his wife cried in protest and accused him of having no regard for her poor nerves or, to a much lesser degree, his daughters' welfare; and when all, including Mrs. Bennet herself, were fatigued by her exasperation, they exited the house to the courtyard and assembled before the carriage. Upon seeing the carriage, a tangible reminder of all that awaited her and her girls in Meryton, but especially a certain young gentleman, Mrs. Bennet soon forgot all vexations and surveyed her daughters: "Oh! You all look very fine this evening! Do your daughters not look especially beautiful tonight, Mr. Bennet?"

"Indeed they do," he answered dryly, "and I am sure Mr. Bingley will greatly appreciate the effort."

Mrs. Bennet, ignorant of his subtle joke, squealed with delight for both parts of Mr. Bennet's answer as he assisted her into the carriage, followed by the three younger girls. When he handed his eldest daughter in, he commented that she looked well, and for the compliment, with great appreciation of its rarity, she blushed modestly and thanked him. "You also look very well tonight, Lizzie." Said he, as he handed his favourite daughter into the carriage, but before she could respond, he whispered, "Show them no mercy." And with a wink to her, he stepped back from the carriage and gave the instruction to drive on.

The carriage ride of the Bennet ladies to the assembly, like every other carriage bearing ladies that evening, and the first hour of the ball passed in the same way as the month leading up to it: with lavish conversation of Mr. Bingley. It was immensely unfortunate that, to the disappointment of many, if not all, of the ladies, he did not arrive in time to take the hand of one, especially blessed, lady and lead her in the first dance; but those who did secure partners rallied their spirits tolerably. Elizabeth, Lydia and Kitty were among them.

When the song concluded, the dancers merrily applauded the musicians, their spirits thoroughly lifted; but as the men were escorting their partners from the dance-floor, a hush of whispers fell on the room as a handsome young gentleman, whom all immediately surmised to be Mr. Bingley, entered the room, followed closely by another gentleman and two ladies. Sir William Lucas approached the party quickly and welcomed them to the assembly with a cheerful enthusiasm, which the younger gentleman reciprocated as he introduced the rest of his party to the former.

Elizabeth returned to where Jane and Charlotte were standing on the other side of the room, stealing glances at the elegant persons, especially Mr. Bingley who, most fortunately, equalled all the exceedingly favourable rumours of his good-looking and gentlemanlike appearance; however, it was his pleasant countenance, and easy, unaffected manners which drew from Jane a shy smile. Elizabeth noted the number of his party, not in the least surprised of its being much smaller than what had been speculated by the Meryton ladies, and curiously asked her friend if she had any knowledge of the ladies' identities.

"I understand they are Mr. Bingley's sisters," answered she. "One of them is married to the other gentleman there." As they discussed and studied the party, a third gentleman entered the ballroom.

Elizabeth gasped. "Mr. Darcy!"


End file.
